Red Revolution Chronicles 1: Red
by Leyzel
Summary: Modern!AU de Los miserables. Distopía Steampunk/cyberpunk. Han pasado varios años desde la 3ª Guerra mundial. Francia se recupera, asimilando su nueva situación, con una forma de gobierno innovadora. Jean Fauchelevent, Comandante de la brigada de protección de las instalaciones del gobierno en Aquitania, cree firmemente en su gobierno, pero ciertos sucesos harán que todo cambie...


_**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Esta historia es un Modern!AU de Les Miserables. Distopía con toques Steampunk y Cyberpunk.**_

 _ **Esta historia es puramente ficticia. Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**_

 _ **La esencia de la historia y los personajes están sacados de la novela Les Misérables, de Victor Hugo.**_

 _ **~Leyzel.**_

* * *

 **1\. INTRODUCCIÓN**

¿Que pasó en el mundo? ¿Como llegamos a esta situación? La guerra nos destruyó destruyó tanto física como psicológicamente, pero nos lo buscamos. Creímos que eramos invencibles, que nada podía acabar con nosotros, que éramos los dueños de nuestras vidas y señores del planeta.

Pero nos equivocamos, y así fue como nuestro error, nuestro orgullo, nuestra vanidad, nuestra total prepotencia... nos arrastraron a la ruina. Caímos en el error de creernos superiores al resto, con derecho absoluto a pisotear a los demás. Fue una reacción en cadena.

Dieron más importancia a los derechos de explotación de aquellas tierras ahora desérticas mientras sus propios países se veían sumidos en una terrible crisis económica y social. Europa obligó a España, Italia y Grecia a formar lo que denominaron "Unión de países frontera" o "Coalición de países muro", pese a ser los mas dañados por la crisis europea.

La crisis. Infravaloramos la crisis, sobrevaloramos todo: Bienes, alimentos, grandes y pequeñas cosas... Las materias primas acabaron con precios desorbitados, lo que nos llevó a una crisis económica, a la que posteriormente se le denominaría Gran Recesión, extendiéndose hasta más de siete años después.

El banco central europeo, el Fondo monetario internacional y La Troika, con Alemania a la cabeza, no pararon de exigir sacrificios a los países afectados, los cuales no daban a basto, siendo los ciudadanos de clase media y baja los más damnificados y abriéndose cada vez mas la brecha entre clase alta y el resto.

Los Países Frontera fueron los mas notaron las duras medidas a los que nos sometieron, tanto en economía como en el ámbito social. Los ciudadanos sufrían, pero no paraban de exigir mayores sacrificios a personas que no podían dar más y el rencor a Alemania empezó a aumentar a pesar agigantados. Todos los países miraban por sí mismos fingiendo desear un bienestar colectivo.

La guerra económica había estallado casi in darse nadie cuenta y no había forma de pararla. Los países frontera se revelaron. Y lo peor fue la represión ciudadana, que dio como resultado movimientos sociales y nuevos partidos políticos, pero también nuevas leyes. En España fue significativamente la conocida como "Ley Mordaza", que muchos comparaban como una vuelta a la época franquista encubierta.

Los ciudadanos se cansaron, se echaron a la calle, montaron barricadas emulando a sus vecinos franceses y contagiaron un espíritu al resto de países. Hubo revueltas en muchos lugares, ocasionando caos y destrucción. La antigua Unión de Países frontera formó la alianza Mediterránea, apoyados por Francia. Alemania consideró esa alianza una provocación desembarcando tiempo después en una guerra entre países.

La violencia aumentó a niveles insospechados y a no le quedó otra que intervenir. Japón no iba a posicionarse, pero un error de un pequeño pueblo español situado en la zona del mediterráneo, entregando el mismo galardón en años distintos a Japón y China, a sabiendas de la mala relación entre países, sentenció su entrada en el conflicto.

Las ciudades quedaron arrasadas, familias destruidas por la sangre y el dolor. Todos perdimos en aquellas batallas y nadie ganó nada. Eso seguro. Al final tuvimos que aprender a reestructurarlo y reconstruirlo todo desde cero, y costó mucho. Demasiado. Pero lo logramos...O eso creíamos. Pues los problemas en francia no habían hecho mas que empezar.


End file.
